


Erschöpfung

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [34]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: Die chinesische Prinzessin, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene zu Die chinesische Prinzessin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erschöpfung

**Author's Note:**

> **Sommer-Challenge:** h/c – Erschöpfung (mental oder körperlich)  
>  **Rating:** P 12  
>  **Genre:** Gen, Freundschaft, h/c  
>  **Länge:** 200 Wörter  
>  **Zeit:** 30 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Das c ist schwach in diesem.

***

„Die haben mein Hemd einbehalten. Wegen Blutspuren von ihr.“

Er hört den Satz jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal, und erst jetzt versteht Thiel, wie mitgenommen Boerne wirklich ist. Er versucht es trotzdem weiter - _fangen wir nochmal von vorne an, ganz von vorne_ -, auch wenn er weiß, daß das nicht viel bringen wird. Wie soll er Boerne denn sonst helfen? Aber Boerne erinnert sich nicht. Und das, woran er sich erinnert, läßt Thiel noch unruhiger werden als er sowieso schon ist.

Nach drei Anläufen gibt er auf. Es hat keinen Sinn, nicht, wenn Boerne in so einer Verfassung ist. Er schaut wieder zurück zum Bett, wo Boerne immer noch sitzt und vor sich hin starrt. In diesem Moment würde er ihn am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und ihm sagen, daß alles wieder gut wird - aber das wäre gelogen. Egal was passiert ist, gut wird das so schnell nicht wieder werden. Erst recht nicht, wenn Boerne ... aber das kann er nicht glauben. Oder will er es nur nicht glauben?

Am Ende berührt er Boerne nur an der Schulter und sagt: "Erholen Sie sich noch ein bißchen." Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob Boerne ihn überhaupt gehört hat.

* Fin *


End file.
